Just so I don't die alone
by Just a She Wolf
Summary: Jade and Tori were supposed to live to grow old together and eventually die together, but Jade is left to live on her own with a broken heart when Tori is killed a weel before their wedding. (Not my best summary) Based off of the song Die Alone by Eminem.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a one-shot. This is sort of based on the song Die Alone by Eminem. It's on his new album Shady XV. It's not for everybody but it's what inspired me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Saw my old sweetheart, she said "Honey im back." Just so you don't die alone..._

Jade's P.O.V.

When someone dies young, they become the news that never goes away. Most people pretend to be sad, and pretend to care but in 5 to 10 years their just going to remember that person who passed away as the person died to young. The people who actually care, who are close to the person who passed away not only hold on to their past but they hold onto the future that never happened. Thats a billion and million of unlived days for every that we live; an infinity. They're all day that will never come. This person for me is my beautiful fiancé Tori. Victoria Vega-West was going be her name. She was going to be a beautiful mother to 3 children. Beck was going to be the donor. She would have carry two and i would have one. She was working on a demo. She was about to be signed to a record label to become a Super Star. I was working on scripts for a big directors. We were going to live in a gated peaceful House in Hollywood Hills. We were going to honeymoon in Bora Bora, The Bahamas, or Hawaii. This was the future we were supposed to have, this was supposed to be our life together. But now my days are lonely, packing her things to give to her parents. The only things I wanted to keep of hers was our engagement ring and some photos, everything else was too painful to keep. It's too Painful to be here without her. Thats why I stand close to this edge ready to jump off.

"JADE PLEASE JUST STEP AWAY FROM THE LEDGE." Cat shouts crying. I look back remembering all the familiar faces of highschool. Beck, Cat, André, and even Robbie are all here trying to convince me to not be with my beloved Tori.

"Someone call the cops." Beck whispers.

"Do That and I'll Jump." I shout turning back to the ledge.

"Jade... Please stop... Its not what tori would want." Cat whimpers out. I whip my head around glaring at Cat, Allowing everyone to see the tears stream down my eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT TORI WOULD HAVE WANTED. SHE ISNT HERE ANYMORE." I wail out wanting to jump even more. What would Tori say or do if she was here. If I could only hold her one last time. My Tori...

/

1 MONTH B/F TORI'S DEATH

"HEY VEGA? WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOUR RECORDING BOX STUFF? IN OUR OFFICE OR THE STUDIO?" I shout across the house.

"THE OFFICE. THATS ALL MY DEMO STUFF THATS DONE." She shouts back. Tori and I have been together since highschool. We were living in a small apartment for about a year or so before I proposed to her. The day I proposed to her I told her we were having a reunion at Hollywood Arts. I planned out the proposal. It was supposed to recreate the first day when we first met, but Tori didn't get it at first and exploded when I called Beck my saved the whole thing when he told tori to sit down. When did the improve scene and unlike the first time, instead of pouring coffee on her head I got down on one knee and proposed. She slapped me at first for calling beck my boy friend the quickly said yes afterwards. A week after I proposed someone bought a script of mine and we used some of the to move near a house close to Hollywood Hills and the rest of the money to our wedding. I place Tori's box on her desk then wipe my forehead from sweat. I hear someone clear their throat behind me. Tori is leaning against door frame checking me out. When she reaches my face I cock an eyebrow letting her know I caught her. She blushes slightly and walks over to me. She raps her arms around my neck and I wrap me arms around her lower back and she kisses me passionately. She pulls away first.

"You know, you look extremely hot when you carry heavy stuff?" She whispers in my ear. It's my turn to blush.

"You know you just hot in general. Especially when you're under me all hot and sweaty." I mumble in her ear trying to get her back for making me blush. I look at her face and notice the rosy pink color that her face flushed and laughed. She slaps my arm then kisses me.

"Theres more boxes to be carried, Mi Amor." She says then pulls away and walks out. I stick my tongue out at her when she walks away.

"KEEP STICKING YOUR TONGUE AT ME LIKE THAT, AND ILL SHOW YOU HOW IT REALLY WORKS." She shouts from the hallway. I feel my face heat up. I go the Garage to get more boxes so I can finish carrying stuff. By the time im finished Tori is already home with dinner. Luckily I hooked up the tvthe dvd player. I grab a box and make it our makeshift table.

"So the cable guy will be here tomorrow but i have the dvd player hooked up." I say reaching over grabbing movies. She puts our food out on plates and hands me one.

"So we got the Scissoring, The Scissoring 2, The Scissoring 3, and the Scissoring 4: Pretty girls revenge." I say hoping she doesn't say no. She groans.

"I hate scary movies Jade." She wines. I pout.

"I hold you a keep all the bad things away." I beg.

"Hm, Fine." She pouts. We finish dinner and I pop a bag of Popcorn and for the rest of the night we lay on the coach cuddling watching theScissoring series.

/

2 WEEKS B/F TORI'S DEATH

"Babe come out already, I wanna see." I say bored while picking at my fingernails. Today we went to Cats to get my suit personally tailored. It's a white suit with a cyan collared shit and a navy blue tie. Now we're in Cat's wedding dress store looking for dresses for Tori. The curtain opens and my are caught by my fiances beauty. My mouth hangs open a bit and i sit admiring her. She frowns.

"What? Is there something wrong with this one? Does it make me look fat?" She says asking turning around frowning in the mirror. Shes about to go into the dressing room again but I quickly get up from my seat, latch my arms across her stomach, and kiss her neck softly. I look at her in the mirror.

"No il mio amore, guardare splendida." I whisper in her ear. I kiss her neck again then make eye contact with her. Her eyes are sparkling .

"Since when have you been able to speak italian." She says turning around and place her arms around my neck. I cock my head side ways and don't say anything for a bit.

"My grandmother taught me when I was little. I just never told you because I forgot most things until recently. When my grandmother came she spoke to me in italian forcing me to remember how to speak. " I say kissing her lips lightly. A gasp comes from behind me. I turn around to find cat whose shrieking. I take a step back not wanting to be in Cat's way. I sigh and walk over to the chair.

"OH MY GOSH, TORI YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY AMAZING." Cat shrieks rushing her. Tori blushes.

"Well you're the one who made the dress designs, so actually your dress looks absolutely amazing." Tori says. Cat smacks her on her arm.

"No one has been able to pull of that dress until you put it on. Tori please tellme that's the one you want?" Cat says. Tori looks over her shoulder to me, Cat turns around and looks at me with big pleading eyes. I shrug.

"I already have my suit, this is your dress babe. I think you look beautiful in it, but I also think you look beautiful in a t-shirt and jeans." I say picking at my fingernails again. I look up at Tori and she's looks as if she's in thought.

"Non preoccuparti amore mio, sei bellissima." I say trying to reassure Tori. She looks at me and smiles lightly.

"I'll Take this one Cat." She says.

"Yay, Don't worry Tori, this one is on the house." Cat says.

"You don't need to do that Cat.." Tori trails off.

"No, but that dress doesn't work for anyone but you, so just so you have to wear it, it's on the house." Cat says in a cheery voice.

"Thanks Cat. Jade I'm going to change then we can leave and go look at cakes." Tori says. She quickly dresses and we leave Tori's dress in Cats hands. We get out of the store and walk to the car.

"That was sweet of Cat to get you that dress." I say holding her door open. I walk in front of the car to drivers side. I open my door and sit waiting for Tori to reply.

"I know right, I'm starting to think that maybe she wants us to get married that we do." She says laughing. I kiss her lips lightly.

"Nobody wants to marry you more that I do." I say kissing her lips again. She smiles lightly.

"Lets go look at cakes babe." She says. I start-up the car and pull out of the parking lot.

/

10 MINUTES B/F TORI'S DEATH

The last few weeks have been crazy. After we picked out our wedding cake we went home. In the 2 weeks or so Tori has had her bridesmaid luncheon,i've had my Batchelor party, hosted by Beck who is my best man, and tonight is a Wedding shower hosted by my Mother and Tori's Parents. In a 6 days is ourrehearsal dinner and in a week exactly is our wedding.

I squeeze Tori's hand a bit harder as we walk down the side-walk. I notice a guy who seem a bit jumpy on a bench before I open the to bank for Tori. She smiles and we wait in line. We get into the front of the line and Tori rest her head on my shoulder.

"Hello, how may I help you." The woman behind the desk says. I'm about to say something when a gun shotis fired into the air. A bunch of people scream and I immediately drop to the floor taking Tori with me. I look her and motion her to follow me.

"NOBODY MOVE OR CALL THE COPS AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT." A man shouts. I look up at the three people with masks on. 2 ofthe people look like men and the last one looks like a female. 2 of the men walk to front and start demanding the clerk to money in his bag. I keep crawling hoping Tori is behind me. I get behind a table and look back for Tori. Shes behind me and looks like she might start crying. I pull her to me and hold her tightly.

"Shh baby, we don't want attention on us." I whisper in her ear. Her bottom lip quivers. I move my leg feeling a piece of metal scrape against my leg. I catch Tori's attention and point to my leg.

"We'll be okay, I got my scissors." I whisper to Tori.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." The girl shouts. Tori looks at me a nods. I grip onto her tighter when I feel as if someones watching us. I feel a cold piece of metal placed on the back of my head.

"Thought you could hide? Bitch get where I can see you." The girl says. I gulp and put my hands up. I grab Tori and keep her close to me. We get out onto a clearing with the rest of the people and we lay down next to each other. The girl nods then looks up to the guys.

"Hurry the fuck up, the cops are going to show up soon." The girl curses at the two guys. One of the guys jumps over the counter anda loud alarm goes off.

"Shit. My bad." The guy shouts. The girl looks panicked and starts swearing in a different language that almost sounds french.

"Grab as much money as you can, and ill grab a hostage to go." The girl say. She walks over to us and I feel Tori being ripped out of my grip. Everything in mybody is put into rage mode.

"NO YOU CAN"T TAKE HER, TAKE ME INSTEAD." I shout getting up. The girl turns to look at me and points the gun at my head. Tori screams and struggles.

"GET THE FUCK BACK DOWN." A guy shouts but i shake my head refusing.

"No.. Take me.. Im worth more money. Im Jade West, The new famous writer..." I croak out.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN." The guy behind me shouts again.

"Please." I say tearing up. The girl shoves Tori to the ground. I run to her to hold her tight. I kiss her lips as if its the last time i'll kiss her. A strong grip rips me Tori apart and she's crying.

"I love you." She whimpers.

"I love you too." I say back.

"SHUT UP." The girl says and smacks me across the face. Out of no where a shout out side surprises us all.

"SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW." Someone shouts from outside.

"Shit, shit, shit." One of the guys says. The grip the girl has on me is tightened and a gun is pointed at my temple.

"We have leverage. LET US GO OR ILL SHOOT THE HOSTAGES." The girl says. Tori shrieks and rushes the girl who is holding me and as if time stopped the other guy fires a bullet. Tori stops in her place and drops to the ground. I freeze wide-eyed and then I start seeing spots. When my vision is clear the girl is on the floor with my scissors in her leg, the first guy is being pinned down by a man and the other guy is gripping his leg as blood seeps out and a gun is in my hand. Tori is laying on the ground not moving. I drop the ground and sprint to Tori. Shes closing her eyes and I start crying.

"Tori, please wake up. Please." I whimper out. I give her body a little shake and she wakes up.

"Baby... Its okay..." She whispers.

"Youre going to be okay, you have to be okay." I whisper back at her still crying. Her hand comes and grips my cheek and I hold it place.

"Jade... no matter what happens. I do, and I love you with everything I am..." She says she closes her eyes again. I shake her a bit more.

"Don't say that like this is goodbye." I whimper. I feel someone pull me back but i fight against it wanting to be with my Tori. A paramedic puts Tori on a gurney an begins rolling her out of the Bank.

"I love you too." I whisper. I fall to my knees and start crying. I feel a familiar strong arm grip across my waist. I look over and it's Beck.

"I talked to the police and said that Tori is being driven away. Let me take you to the hospital." He says. I nod feeling numb. He helps me into the car and we drive off. When we arrive he helps me out the car and sits me in a chair. He speaks with the clerk and comes back to me.

"She's in surgery now. The cops are here to speak to you. Do you want me here with you?" He says. I don't say anything but stare off into space. An officer walks up to me and sits across from me.

"I understand that's your wife..." Is all he can get out before I cut him off.

"She's my fiancé." I correct him still staring off into space. He sighs and takes off his cap.

"I understand your fiancé is in critical condition right now, but we need to talk to you for some answer about what exactly happened." He says

"Those are my scissors in the girls leg and im pretty sure I shot the other guy in the leg. I'm not to sure about the last guy." I say feeling numb again.

"Other witness say after you wi.. Fiance was shot you went berserk and took out a pair of scissors, stabbing the girl in the leg, the you kicked the tall skinny guy in the balls and after that shot the last guy in the leg..." He says trailing off. Im about to answer but beck squeezes my arm and the coughs.

"Look officer, I hope you understand this but my friend is also in a critical position as well with the love of her life. And althoughI wasnt there, I know my friend here would do a lot to protect her fiancé even if it goes as far as stabbing someone who has hurt her. Jade would not do that to someone unless someone has hurt her enough. If she did all of that, it was out of self-protection." Beck says in a strong voice. The officer coughs awkwardly then gets up.

"Thank you, please keep in touch for further questioning." The officer says to me.

"Will do." Beck answers for me. The door opens and cat rushes in crying followed by a worried Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Cat gripsonto me tightly and cries into my shoulder. My body feels even more numb as i continue to block everything out.

"OH MY GOSH JADE ARE YOU OKAY? IS TORI OKAY? I REALLY HOPE SHE IS. I HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO HER..." Is all cat can get out before Beck puts his hand over her mouth. With his hand over her mouth Beck takes Cat out of the room. Mrs. Vega sits on one side of my and Mr. Vega sits on the other side of her. I look the other way and let tears shed.

"Jade, this is not your fault." Mrs. Vega says. I look over at her and her face is full of concern and grief.

"I should've done something more to protect her.. I should've mad her wait in the car instead... That should be me in there not her.. I understand if you hate me.." I cry out. Holly raps her arms around me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Oh honey, shhh. It's not your fault. You did as much as you can to protect her." Holly says petting my head. A doctor comes out from behind the surgery doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega?" He says calmly. All three of us get up and walk over to him. He looks at me.

"Are you immediate family?" He asks.

"I'm her fiancé." I say with a bit of edge in my voice.

"I'm sorry but..." Is all he gets out. I grab his coat and get in his face. My voice drops dangerously low and Holly gasps.

"look buddy, for the past hour and a half I have sat in those damn uncomfortable chairs feeling numb as hell. I've had to talk to police officer about how i stabbed and shot somebody because they harmed my fiancé. I honestly would not like have to explain to them how i beat up some idiotic doctor because he wouldn't let me see my love. Got that?" I say staring him down. David grips my arm and I pull away. The doctor coughs and looks at David and Holly.

"It's okay. Whatever your about to tell her I would tell her 2 seconds later so it would just be easier to explain to all of us." Holly says not looking at me. The doctor glances at me and shifts awkwardly.

"Your daughter entered here in critical condition. When she was shot it punctured her left lung causing large amounts of blood to enter her lungs causing her to drown. We tried our best and she did too but she lost too much blood and it was too late by the time she entered surgery. I'm so sorry, but we lost her in the middle of surgery." He says holding his clipboard. He looks at me and steps away but i stand still. Holly cries out but David grabs her and helps walks her over to the chairs. A sharp pain enters my chest and I begin wheezing. I drop to my knees trying to catch my breath. The Doctor who gave us the news rushes over to me and place his hand on my shoulder but i quickly throw him off of me. He tries to help me again but I push him away with what little strength I have left. The sharp pain intensifies so i grab my chest. Nurses begin rushing to my side but i keep throwing them off of me until I feel something sharp stuck into my arm. I start seeing spots again till everything eventually turns into the dark corners of my imagination.

**Translations:  
><strong>**No il mio amore, guardare splendida; No my love, look gorgeous  
>Non preoccuparti amore mio, sei bellissima; Do not worry, my love, you're beautiful<br>il mio amore; My love**

**Soooo, I'm so sorry i havent been able to update Long as your gone. I will do that first thing tomorrow along with the part 2 of this. I've been literally working on this since yesterday and its taking a lot longer than i expected. I did have this together as one before but decided to break it into parts just so I could update (Together it almost totaled around 5000 words, and that way higher than I wanted it to be). Part 2 is almost done but its late and im tired. I also used some references in this like the beginning part about the "billion and million unlived days" is a quote from Doctor Who, Season 7 (2005 version.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Long story short my mom was on her computer about all day yesterday. So yeah… **

THE NIGHT B/F JADES WEDDING.

I love the rain. I love being in the rain. When you're in the rain, it's like god is washing all your sorrows away. It's like he feels the pain you've been in and is crying for you when you no longer can. It rained at Tori's Funeral when I was saying my eulogy. It's raining today, the day we were supposed to have our rehearsal dinner. I hope it rains tomorrow because I don't think I can face tomorrow by myself. After the doctor gave us the news about Tori, I blacked out and went berserk. The nurse had to tranquilize me so they could get me into room. When I woke up I was diagnosed with takotsubo cardiomyopathy or Broken Heart Syndrome. I've been in the hospital ever since. The only time I was let out was for Tori's memorial service.

"Jade, the nurse said it's time to take your meds and eat." Trina says from behind me. I don't say anything but continue to sit in this wheel chair and watch as drops of rain slide down the glass.

"Do you want me to feed you or should I just leave this on your tray and trust that you'll take it." Trina says again. I continue to ignore her and watch the rain. Trina moves and moves a chair sitting next to me. From the corner of my eye I notice the concern showing in her face.

"Jade?" She says softly. I finally look at Trina and notice just how concerned she is. I grab the tray and place it my lap.

"Thank you Trina." I say quietly and take my medication. I begin eating the Mac n Cheese she brought me. She watches me eat for a bit before getting up. Before she moves she places her hand on my shoulder and looks down at me. I glance up at her like a little child.

"I don't know what losing her is like for you, but I was her sister and it's hard for me too... I'm always here Jade, if you want to talk. Cat will be here in 5 minutes." She says before walking away. I turn my wheel chair around careful enough to not drop my food.

"Trina." I barely get out. I say it so soft I hope she heard me. She stops and turns around and looks at me questioningly.

"Thank you, for everything." I say. She smiles and her eyes sparkle a little bit reminding me of Tori.

"Don't thank me. Tori would have wanted this." Trina says smiling. With that she turns and leaves. I finish my Mac n Cheese and place my tray on my bed tray. I turn and watch the rain continue to pour. The door opens and Cat enters. She doesn't say anything but grabs my tray and leaves my room. The rain stops and the dark clouds start to part. The night sky shines and the moon glistens with the drops on the window sill. I turn my wheel chair around and move to my bed. I slowly get up lay down in bed. I lay on my side still staring at the window. The door opens again and Cat walks in. Her heels click all the way to the side of my bed. I feel pressure behind me as Cat sits to take her heels off. The pressure on the bed increases and i feel an increase of body heat behind me. I keep my back to Cat and stare out the window.

"Jadey? Can we cuddle like we used to in high school?" Cat says in a little kid voice. I flip onto my back and scoot over more so we can both fit. I place an arm under my head and get comfortable. Cat curls up into a ball and snuggles up against me like we used to in high school. I sigh remembering all the days I could have spent with Tori. My eyelids become heavy and I'm engulfed by the darkness of my dreams.

The next time I open my eyes I'm not in the hospital anymore. I'm at Tori's front door. I look down and I'm wearing my short sleeve flannel, my old skinny jeans and my combat boots as if I was still in my senior year of high school. I open Tori's front door and the first thing I notice is the Candle lights, the white roses and the romantic dinner set on her table. I hear the sounds of heels clicking and that's when I notice Tori in a beautiful red dress and high heels making her look absolutely sexy. I raise an eyebrow at her sexily strolls over to me and places her arms around my neck. Her eyes sparkle a little in the candle light.

"Happy 2 year anniversary mami." Tori says smiling then kisses me passionately. She's about to move back but I snake my arm around her back and pull her to me not letting her go. I kiss her again even more passionately.

"Happy 2 year anniversary il mio amore. I have a surprise for you." I say not wanting to let her go. Using the height advantage of her heels she pulls away slightly and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go sit and eat first, I have a surprise for you too." She says. She grabs my hand and brings me over to the dinner table. I let go of her hand and pull out her chair for her. I sit and look at the food before me.

"Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo? You made my favorite food?" I say beyond grateful for having Tori. She smiles and nods.

"Wait before we continue my surprise." I say reaching over to my bag grabbing the black skinny long box. Tori gasp and reaches over. She looks up as if she's about to cry.

"Open it baby." I say softly waiting for her reaction to when she sees what I bought her. She opens the box slowly and pulls out the delicate sliver heart shaped necklace. She stares at in awe and begins shedding tears. My smile beams and she begins smiling and laughing.

"That's not all, read the engraving." I say becoming proud of myself.

"You will always have my dot dot dot J. Jade you didn't need to buy me this it looks expensive." She says. I shake my head, get up from my chair and take the necklace from her and help put it on her.

"I don't care how much it costs, I'd spend every last penny I have to make you happy il mio amore." I say latching necklace hooks. I kiss her on the cheek then move to my side of table. I pick up my fork and swirl my noodles on it then stab a piece of shrimp with the end. I place it in front of my mouth noticing the deep breath Tori took. I place the food in my mouth allowing my taste buds to soak up all the flavors. I continue eating then look up at Tori not realizing I have sauce stuck to side of my mouth. She giggles.

"Whaaa." I say with my mouth full. She laughs harder the reaches over the table with a napkin and wipes my face. I swallow my food and give her a goofy grin.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tori says softly.

"I don't like it, I love it. Almost as much as I love you." I beam. She smiles gets up grabbing her plate then mine. She brings them into the kitchen and washes them off. I get up and stand behind her placing my arms on each side of her and wash my hands. I grab the towel in front of her and dry my hands then latch the across her stomach and kiss her neck softly.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner baby. I love you so much." I sincerely whisper in her ear. She turns around and kiss my lips and moves away from me. She grabs my hand then starts pulling me to the stairs. On the railing of the stairs is a piece of cloth and she turns around and takes a breath.

"Now it's my turn for surprises. First put this on." She says referring to the cloth. I open my mouth to reject because I hate not being able to see but she quickly kisses me. I shut up and turn around allowing her to put the blind fold on me. She grabs my hand, turns me around, and guides me up the stairs to her room. We enter the room and she guides my to the middle of the room the lets go of my hand and closes the door. I her something else like a zipper and assume she's taking off her dress. I feel the blind fold loosen so I take it off and that's when the sea of different color candles and lights hit my eyes. I look around in awe as the colors shine and blend together reminding me of what the sea looks like during a sunset. I keep turning until my eyes fall upon Tori. She's in nothing but a sexy bra and panties and high heels.

"Damn." I say backing up as she sexily stalks forward like a predator. I keep backing up until the back of my knees hits her bed. She pushes me softly onto the bed the straddles me. I gasp softly not wanting to show her what she's currently doing to me. She kisses my neck while unbuttoning my flannel. I moan softly then bring her to kiss my lips. I pull her close not wanting to let her go. I pull back first just wanting to hold her. She continues to kiss my neck then stops. She grabs my chin softly and forces me to look at her. A full mask of concern shines on her face.

"What's wrong Jade?" She says quietly. I shake my head not wanting her to worry but she presses on.

"Jade." She says again. I pull her and hug her tightly.

"I just want to hold you okay?" I whisper. She looks into my eyes then nods. She reaches down taking off her heels the curls up next to me.

"What happened?" she whispers knowing something is bothering me. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I look over to her taking in her beauty.

"I had the worst dream ever." I say cuddling with Tori I kiss her forehead then continue with my story.

"It was week before our wedding. We were walking to the bank when I noticed some jumpy guy outside sitting on the bench. I should've known then, I should've taken you the other way, I should've…" I trail off looking at Tori. Her eyes shine with concern again. I gulp.

"We went inside the bank. I was about to pull out money when robbers came in with guns… They shot you and you…" I choke up and begin shedding tears.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you." She says. I close my eyes and wait for the tears to dry. I hug her closer to my body. A cold chill hits my body when I feel something drip onto my body. I wipe the wet substance from my body and look at it noticing the red chrisom color. I glance over at Tori in terror as her blood continue to flow onto my chest. I sit up staring at her in horror. I try to scream for help but when I open my mouth all that leaves is empty noise. I grab Tori and shake her gently. I notice the light from behind me but continue to shake Tori. I open my mouth again but no noise comes out. I turn around to look at the light and…

I sit up panting, being disorientated for a moment. A searing headache pounds in my head as I remember where I am. I look down at Cat remembering we were snuggling then look hospital window realizing its dawn, the day of my wedding. I get up and look for my purse careful not to wake up Cat. Beck left my purse and an extra pair of clothes here and said that he got Andre to drive my car to the hospital. I look around and finally find my purse. I go into the bathroom and change out of these hospital clothes. When I leave the bathroom I hear a sound behind me a turn around to find Cat waking up.

"Jade?" She says yawning. I quickly go to the door and open it. She starts getting up.

"Wait Jade you're not aloud..." I close the door not wanting to hear the rest of her speech. I quickly jog to the elevator wait for it to open then press the emergency button to buy me some time. I then jog to the stairs and quickly go to the bottom floor. I press alarm button on my car then quickly walk to it. I start the engine. I speed out of the parking lot almost hitting someone. I look in the rear view mirror realizing that person is Cat. As I press down on the gas pedal I feel my body go into autopilot. I don't realize where I'm going or that I was followed until I'm standing near the edge of a cliff that overlooks the sea. I hear a car door slam and look at Cat as she stares in me in horror. I turn back to the ocean remembering all the times I've been here with Tori. I laugh loudly enough for Cat to hear. I hear another car door slam and someone starts to walk towards me.

"Come any closer and I'll walk off." I warn to whoever is trying walk towards me. They don't listen so I take another step forward now being even closer to the edge. I hear cat gasp and I know she's crying.

"You know this is the place took Tori for our first anniversary… We sat down and watched the sunset together. I took her out to dinner before we came here. At first I wasn't sure if I was gunna show her this spot because it's sacred to me… I decided near the end of dinner I was going show her because that's when I realized that I was falling in love with her…" I trail off taking another step towards the edge.

"JADE PLEASE JUST STEP AWAY FROM THE LEDGE." Cat shouts crying. I look back remembering all the familiar faces of high school. Beck, Cat, André, and even Robbie are all here trying to convince me to not be with my beloved Tori.

"Someone call the cops." Beck whispers.

"Do that and I'll Jump." I shout turning back to the ledge.

"Jade... Please stop... It's not what tori would want." Cat whimpers out. I whip my head around glaring at Cat, Allowing everyone to see the tears stream down my eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT TORI WOULD HAVE WANTED? SHE ISNT HERE ANYMORE." I wail out wanting to jump even more. I face back to the sea ready to jump when I hear a soft cry and slender arms wrap around my waist. I look down to the tan arms that remind me of Tori.

"Jade please don't. Cat's right. It's not what I want." I hear the person behind me say softly. I know her voice from anywhere but I refuse to believe it's true. I turn around wide-eyed to find my beloved Tori. She's in a beautiful white gown that reminds me of her wedding dress. Her hair is pinned up in a perfect bun with only her bangs and some stings of curly hair hanging from each side. I slowly put my hand up to put it on her face but shake my head and drop my arm refusing this as being real. She grabs my hand and slowly guides it to her face.

"This can't be real." I say letting hot tears spill down. She places my hand on her cheek and I feel a sort of warmth.

"Honey, I'm back." She says softly. My eyes-widen and I feel more tear spill from my eyes and I drop to my knees clinging on to tori's legs like a little child.

"This is all my fault… I should be in the grave not you… That should've been me who was shot. I should've done something quicker. I should've..." I sob out. Tori drops down on her knees and gives me a tight hug.

"No, Jade." Tori tries to protest, but I continue to cry out.

"Yes Tori. I should be dead. Not you. I'm so sorry… I failed to keep you safe… I'm so sorry Tori. I wish..." Is all I can get out before Tori slaps me across the face. I look up at her confused with tears running down my face. She wipes them then kisses my lips.

"I wouldn't change anything Jade. You did your best, you were even willing to allow robbers take you instead of me. I could never be more thankful to have had you in my life. You made me the happiest wife on earth. I love you so much Jade. I do." She says softly.

"I do." I respond automatically.

"Jade you have to promise something?" She says.

"I already promise." I say.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Move on from me Jade… Find someone else who can make you happy. I might be… No matter what happens I always want you to be happy." I look at her dumbfounded.

"I can't promise that… I…" She cuts me off.

"It's okay mami. I want you to be happy, and if it's with someone else then that's okay with me. Whoever that person is, they are lucky to have you like I once had you" She says.

"But you still have me. I only want to be with you." I say feeling the tears begin to stream down my eyes.

"And you will, just not now, not yet." She whispers. She places her forehead on mine and we sit here like this for a bit.

"Te amo con todo lo que era Jadelyn August West. I love you until eternity and I hope to see you again." She says in a ghostly voice.

"Please don't leave il mio amore." I say trying to fight back the tears. I try to place my hand on her cheek but I goes through her cheek and wisps of wind around her are created. I look down at the ground and begin crying. The next time I look up I begins raining and Cat sprints over to me and hugs me tightly. I sob into Cat's shoulder as the rain continues to pour. She holds me tightly and pets my head.

"Let go home Jadey."

/

2 YEARS LATER

I took me a while to recover from that day. I was sent back to the hospital and was put on a suicide watch. Even when I left the hospital there was someone always with me. At first I wasn't ready to go home yet so I stayed with Cat for a Couple weeks. In those weeks I wrote numerous scripts and sold our house. I gave all of Tori's demos to Andre and with a few extra songs attached He made a new album with her songs on it. After I sold the house a few of my scripts have been made into movies and into plays and in a matter of months I became a big screen writer. Amongst those months I met someone. Isabelle Marcus West, and yes her last name is now West. Our Wedding wasn't too big, is was actually nice and peaceful. Beck was my best man and my groomsmen consisted of Robbie, Andre, and Cat. Yes I said Cat, I wanted her to be a part of my wedding, if not as the maid of honor then as one my groomsman. The only problem we had is that she demanded to wear a dress.

I smile enjoying how I just recently had a wedding. I slow the car down as I come to a stop at a stop light. With one hand on the wheel and the other in Isabelle's I feel her hand tense. I look over at her.

"We don't need to do this, I can go next week. I can turn around and we…" She cuts me off by kissing me.

"No, it's okay. I'm just a bit nervous and the lights green baby." She says. I kiss her the face back towards the road. When we arrive to the graveyard I sigh and take off my Jacket. I place it in the back seat and grab the bouquet of white roses." I take Isabelle's hand and guide her to Tori's grave.

"Isabelle meet Victoria Vega. Vega this is Isabelle." I say to her grave. I place the roses near her head stone and smile softly.

"Hello. I'm Isabelle." She says to Tori's headstone.

"She knows. I talk about you all the time" I say softly.

"Well I hope she told you wonderful things Tori, because she's told me wonderful things about you." Isabelle says. The sun shines bright then it starts to rain lightly. I look up at the sky and embrace the rain.

"She really likes you." I say to Isabelle. Isabelle looks at me confused.

"How do you know?" She says quietly. I stretch out my arms and let the rain pour all around me. I look back at her and smile.

"I just do. I always know." I say still smiling. Isabelle walks over to my side and quickly kisses me.

"I'm going to dry up and wait in the car. Okay?" She says. I nod thankful she understands why I wanted to come here.

"It was nice to finally meet you Tori." Isabelle says before walking to the car. The rain lets up and I sit next to her headstone not caring that the grass is wet.

"Last night I had a dream. You were in it, and so was Isabelle. We were all together and you actually got to meet her and talk to her." I say pausing. I look into the car and look at Isabelle.

"Thank you Victoria. Thank you for all the days we had together, thank you for once making me the happiest person ever. Thank you." I say. I get up kiss my hand then place it on her head stone. It begins to rain lightly again. I turn to the car and place my hands in my pocket and walk to the car.

"Saw two white coffins, in my dreams last night. I saw my Lord Jesus, with his hands pointing toward the light. Saw my old sweetheart, she said, honey I'm back. Just so you don't die alone, just so you don't die alone. Give me one more, bottle for the pain. Give me one more for the memories…." I sing softly.

**Translations:  
>Te amo con todo lo que era; I love you with everything I was<br>Il mio amore; My love**

**AN: So it's done. Yay I'm now working on Long as you're gone as you read this. Broken Heart syndrome is a real thing. It can mimic the effects of a heart attack and is caused by stressful situations. The scene in Tori's room with the lights and candles is based off a scene from Pretty Little Liars, when Maya takes Emily into her room and shows her blue lights and candles made to looks like the water. When I thought of Isabelle I kind of imagined her looking like Hillary duff in like 2012. And the final song Jade sings is from Die Alone by Eminem (All rights goes to him and his record label.) **


End file.
